


Голая правда в прямом эфире

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Что делать, если очень хочется помириться с Тони, а он всё не звонит?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 101
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Голая правда в прямом эфире

— Понимаете, — искренне сказал Стив Роджерс, беглый Капитан Америка, — никто ведь не знал, что так получится. Я и сам не знал. Я думал, мы сможем решить всё, как привыкли решать Мстители — вместе, против общего врага, по одну сторону баррикады. Но вышло иначе.

Журналист сочувственно похмыкал и незаметно ущипнул себя под столом. Он всё ещё не верил своей удаче — даже в самых влажных снах он не мечтал оказаться первым, кто возьмёт интервью у лидера Беглецов после эпохального разрыва. Против всех мрачных ожиданий, Роджерс не казался ни загнанным в угол, ни озлобленным на всех вокруг, ни даже раскаивающимся — нет, он производил именно то впечатление, какое и должен был: хороший парень, попавший между молотом и наковальней морального долга и формального закона, и вынужденный сделать тяжёлый выбор.

— Я надеюсь, вы не считаете врагом правительство США? — чуточку поднажал он, и в голубых глазах напротив прочитал ответ ещё до того, как Стив выдохнул и рванул воротник форменной рубашки, словно был готов порвать её на груди и таким старомодным жестом попытаться доказать свою искренность.

— Что? Да нет же! — Стив запустил пальцы глубже, выудил из-за воротника простую металлическую цепочку и вытащил на свет армейские жетоны. — Видите, здесь написано: Стивен Грант Роджерс, личный номер. Такие выдавали каждому солдату, а я не стал бы сражаться за страну, которой не доверяю и которую не люблю. Я никогда не считал родину врагом. Продажные политики — другое дело.

Журналист покивал и продолжил задавать вопросы, стараясь не слишком пялиться на обнажившиеся в распахнутом вороте загорелые ключицы. Грудные мышцы, угадывавшиеся ниже, тоже производили впечатление, и не было сомнений: если кто-то и точил зуб на Капитана Америку за весь хаос, причинённый Противостоянием, то после такого зрелища вряд ли сможет продолжать в том же духе.

По крайней мере, шансы на это росли с каждым ответом.

***

— Довольно рискованный поступок, разве нет? — Глаза Джимми Киммела блестели его фирменным ироничным любопытством. — Капитан, а вы не боитесь, что к нам в студию ворвётся отряд спецназа или, скажем, правительственных войск, и попытается вас арестовать?

Стив пожал плечами. Для появления в ночном шоу он выбрал строгий тёмно-синий костюм, а о воротничок его рубашки можно было порезаться — разительный контраст с тем, чего ожидали от человека, оказавшегося вне закона и вынужденного скитаться по чужим странам, нигде не задерживаясь надолго.

— Если подумать логически, — заметил он, улыбаясь открыто и спокойно, — бояться следует не мне. Я солдат, привыкший к бою, и меня не так уж легко задержать. Я даже успею швырнуть вас под стол и накрыть собой, Джимми — мне не нравится, когда невинные люди страдают из-за чьих-то ошибок. Особенно — от моих собственных. А потом, думаю, я просто уйду, потому что терять свободу я не люблю точно так же, как зря терять людей.

— Боже мой, я — и невинность? — шутливо возопил Киммел. — Никому не говорите… а, впрочем, уже поздно. Капитан, это и случилось в Лагосе? Ваша ошибка, из которой выросли все Соглашения. Не хотите поговорить об этом? Тема, боюсь, болезненная, но общественность так и не получила всех положенных объяснений, а последствия того дня…

Стив тяжело вздохнул и сложил на столе крупные кисти рук. Старомодные запонки с эмалевыми крошечными щитами блеснули в лучах света, и слышно было, как аудитория затаила дыхание.

— Я не хочу говорить о Лагосе, но придётся. — Стив поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в камеру. Облизал пересохшие губы. — Это была моя ошибка, моя вина. На каждой войне погибают люди, это правда, и всех спасти невозможно. Мне это не нравится, как и всем вам, но мои чувства ничего здесь не изменят. В Лагосе всё могло пойти иначе. Я руководил операцией, и только я в ответе за то, как всё сложилось. Мои люди, мой отряд просто выполняли мои команды, так что все претензии правильно предъявлять именно мне.

Телефоны в студии раскалились добела, и можно было не сомневаться: рейтинг шоу после этой ночи взлетит до небес. У Джимми, привыкшего уже ко всему, и то на мгновение перехватило горло. Если так продолжится, его программа побьёт десятилетний рекорд популярности, а сегодняшний эфир войдёт в золотое наследие ток-шоу. Только бы капитан Роджерс продолжал в том же духе.

— Капитан, вы рискуете свободой, чтобы поговорить с нашими зрителями, — произнёс он, когда напряжение в зале достигло наивысшей звенящей ноты, за которой непременно должны были последовать слёзы, смех или аплодисменты — может, и всё одновременно. — Что бы вы хотели им сказать? Главное, самое важное?

Стив Роджерс подался вперёд, снова обвёл сохнущие губы языком, и одно это заставило рейтинг зашкалить. Между драмой и порнографией зрители всегда выбирают и то, и другое, просто в разные моменты жизни. Сейчас выбирать не приходилось: Капитан Америка крупным планом выглядел и трагически, и порнографично, хоть бросай всё и тащи в постель хотя бы мечту о нём, если не его самого. Джимми практически видел, как домохозяйки и работяги по всей Америке прильнули носами к экранам.

— Пожалуйста, простите меня, — произнёс Стив. — Я обращаюсь к родственникам и друзьям погибших, к раненным и пострадавшим — ко всем, кого так или иначе задели события в Лагосе и… и позже, во время Противостояния. Я не могу сожалеть о своём выборе — мы делали правильное, нужное дело, — но мне очень жаль, что я причинил вам боль. Мстители не звери, не подонки и не преступники, за это я ручаюсь, и если вашим семьям и вашим домам будет угрожать опасность — мы придём. Я приду.

Кто-то зарыдал за кулисами, а студия взорвалась аплодисментами. Отряд спецназа, который мог бы поставить внушительную точку в шоу, так и не появился; никто не рискнул брать Стива Роджерса в прямом эфире и навлекать на себя гнев граждан по всей стране.

***

— И с нами в прямом эфире специальный корреспондент ВВС Марта Дженкинс, ведущая репортаж с места событий! Ты в эфире, Марта, как обстоят дела?

— Не слишком хорошо, Колин. В здании центра по-прежнему удерживают заложников, и переговоры пока не увенчались успехом. Террористическая группа «Десять колец» требует… боже, что это?! Не может быть! Это же Капитан Америка и его команда!

Изображение дёрнулось, поплыло: оператор спешно перенастраивал камеру. Мелькнула стремительная фигура, врывающаяся в выбитое окно, в здании сухо затрещали выстрелы, дверь вынесло беззвучным взрывом, и несколько тел, спелёнутых чем-то алым и светящимся, вылетело из неё и ровным рядком улеглось под ноги остолбеневших парней из оцепления.

— Не может быть! — ломая каноны журналистики, воскликнула Марта и, поднырнув под ленту, отделявшую собравшуюся толпу от хмурого строя со щитами наизготовку, одним решительным марш-броском нарушила сразу полдесятка должностных инструкций и законов штата. Победителей не судят, а интервью с Мстителями, пусть хоть трижды беглыми, на месте едва не случившегося массового расстрела заложников, мгновенно превратит её в звезду, и сучка Аманпур от зависти съест своих «Гигантов вещания». Кто-то орал ей вслед, но Марта уже была внутри здания, и верный молчаливый Шон рысил следом, тяжело дыша и снимая изодранные стены с мрачными надписями, разбросанный мусор, отброшенный в угол бонг из пластиковой бутылки и, наконец, мелькнувшую в конце коридора широкоплечую фигуру.

— Капитан Америка! Сэр! — завопила Марта, и предмет её мечтаний замер, обернулся и медленно опустил вскинутый было щит — не знакомый всем и каждому диск со звездой, но странный, непривычный и ужасно интригующий.

Интервью получилось коротким, вдохновляющим и стоило каждой секунды эфирного времени. Марта буквально чувствовала, как тысячи, сотни тысяч обывателей прилипли носами к экранам, жадно впитывая каждое слово, каждый кадр. Капитан Америка был вежлив, несмотря на обстоятельства, он отвечал на все вопросы в рамках разумной осторожности, даже отпустил ей комплимент, плохо замаскированный под упрёк.

— Назвал меня храброй женщиной, — гордилась Марта потом, и коллеги, столпившиеся вокруг неё, исходили уважением и завистью. Выпивки себе Марта не покупала к тому моменту уже пару недель — просто не было необходимости. — Безрассудно храброй. Я закажу вышивку и повешу на стену, честное слово.

— А микрофон! — почти застонала Эверхарт, её заклятая подруга из WHIH Newsfront. — Что ты ему за это пообещала, душу и абонемент на прайм-тайм?

Марта только помотала головой. Никакой душой нельзя было расплатиться за то, как Капитан Америка, ещё тяжело дышащий и потный, в облегающем костюме, вежливо и непреклонно вынул из её рук микрофон и — Марта до сих пор не могла поверить, хотя видела это собственными глазами — практически облизал его. Выглядело это так, что у всей женской и значительной части мужской аудитории случился короткий эротический шок, а когда Марта вновь обрела дар речи, Капитан уже вернул ей не пострадавший микрофон и вежливо, но настойчиво проводил к выходу.

— Ещё секунду, — взмолилась Марта, оборачиваясь к нему под бьющими вперекрёст лучами прожекторов, освещавших место неслучившейся бойни. Видно было, как спецагенты выводят заложников из соседней двери, провожают их к медикам и психологам, как сбившаяся толпа неудачников-коллег пытается прорваться вслед за Мартой, но тщетно, тщетно. Вся слава принадлежала ей — и Мстителям. — Капитан, я уверена, вы хотите сказать нашим зрителям что-то важное, верно? Не относящееся к… событию.

Капитан Америка глубоко вздохнул, снова взял микрофон и прижал его к полураскрытым губам. Потёрся щекой, словно оценивая фактуру. Прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Абсолютно гетеросексуальный Шон, привыкший ко всему на своей нелёгкой должности оператора, и тот невольно застонал и выругался.

— Тони, — произнёс Капитан. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я ужасно скучаю.

— Это… это можно расценивать как официальное заявление о примирении? — с мясом вырвав себя из блаженного транса, спохватилась Марта, но Капитан уже исчез, его широкая спина мелькнула в проёме и скрылась бесследно. — Как видим, этот вопрос оказался преждевременным… пока что.

***

«…не очень в этом разбираюсь, честно говоря. Я человек из другого времени.»

«вроде марти макфлая? прикольно. я могу завести для тебя видеоблог, вообще не вопрос. пришлю инструкцию, как пользоваться. какой хочешь ник?»

«Ник? А, прозвище? Капитан Америка.»

«не советую, их сейчас развелось как грязи. эпохальный мужик. ещё и голубой, похоже, розовые пантеры просто с ума посходили. видел их блог? что ни запись, то дроч на его светлый образ»

«розовые пантеры? это ведь не про мультик?»

« жжёшь, правда. Так какой ник? Не бери Капитана, потеряешься на общем фоне»

«я настоящий»

«все так говорят!»

«…»

«myshield.jpg»

«Я тебе таких фоток знаешь сколько накидаю? В сети их как грязи»

«………….»

«yellow_duck_in_my_hand.jpg»

«чувааааак... я тебе в фотошопе такого… стой, перчатка точно настоящая, я эту строчку и вон ту пуговку где хочешь узнаю! Бляха-муха, Кэп! Мне пишет сам Кэп!!! У меня от твоего стаффа стенки ломятся!»

«Никому не рассказывай, и я тебе пришлю что-нибудь настоящее. Так как? Поможешь мне, сынок?»

«Шутишь, да? ❤❤❤❤»

Вести видеоблог оказалось не так уж сложно. Гораздо труднее было заметать следы, ведущие к его компьютеру, но фанат, разбиравшийся в тенденциях современной интернет-жизни, наладил всё как нужно, и Стив был уверен: этот парень не побежит сдавать его полиции. К большому удивлению Стива, его канал был далеко не самым успешным или раскрученным — всего лишь один из множества влогов, в которых пользователи с разной степенью убедительности притворялись им самим. Поначалу Стив опасался сниматься, не скрывая лица, и обходился намёками. Самым успешным из его видео была простая пятиминутная съёмка рубки дров. Вакандская флора росла невероятно быстро, сказывался климат и богатство почв, так что Стив в своё удовольствие махал одолженным топором, а камера, тщательно нацеленная так, чтобы в её обзор не попало ничего опознаваемого, снимала его со спины. Мышцы так и играли под щедрым вакандским солнцем, пот блестел, как масло на атлете, и Стиву понравился результат. Несколько кадров всё равно пришлось обработать, убрав резкость и спрятав пару эндемичных для Ваканды растений, но под руководством своего преданного фаната Стив сумел их заблюрить.

«имей в виду, по положению солнца можно будет догадаться, в каком ты полушарии. И по свойствам файла… это сложно объяснять, но если у тебя есть рядом кто-нибудь толковый, попроси его помочь. Или пришли мне видео, я сам обработаю — комар носа не подточит»

«слишком опасно, сынок. Но спасибо, я приму меры»

«в сороковых было проще, а?»

«не то слово»

Специалисты Т’Чаллы даже не слишком удивились странной просьбе. Видео набрало почти полторы тысячи лайков, и Стив ужасно собой гордился, пока из любопытства не сходил в топ ютуба и не убедился, что до настоящих звёзд ему ещё работать и работать. Шансов на то, что Тони примется шерстить сеть в поисках малоизвестного канала, было немного, и Стив, сняв ещё несколько видео с тренировками, остыл к идее — впрочем, не настолько, чтобы не записать последнего, решающего.

— Тони, — сказал он в круглый глазок веб-камеры. — Я понимаю, ты вряд ли заинтересован, и всё это выглядит в твоих глазах глупой навязчивостью, но мне казалось… наверное, казалось. Я понимаю, если что. Насильно мил не будешь, и простить за ошибки получается далеко не всех, но постарайся понять: я не могу иначе. Если есть хоть один шанс вызвать у тебя улыбку, убедить в том, что мне не всё равно, что я готов на что угодно, чтобы только появился шанс вернуть твоё доверие — я им воспользуюсь, неважно, насколько глупым или смешным это может показаться со стороны. Прости меня. Я должен был сказать, я должен был вести себя иначе… и ты нужен мне. Очень.

В комнате было темно, круг света от лампы шевелился и дрожал — или это просто казалось Стиву, в жизни своей не привыкшему говорить в камеру так откровенно. Он нажал на «стоп», обработал видео и залил его на сайт.

Если Тони увидит — хорошо. Если нет… Стиву не хотелось об этом думать. Шансов вернуть всё как было не было всё равно, он понимал это, и всё-таки не мог остановиться, не мог перестать.

***

— Слева! Берегись!

Бетонная стена, которую Стив только что использовал в качестве укрытия, взорвалась и торжественно взмыла вверх облаком пыли и обломков. Стив привычно перекатился, вскочил на ноги, слыша грохот позади себя, и первым делом проверил камеру. Та была на месте, зелёный огонёк исправно мигал, и микрофон был в полном порядке.

— Мисс Эверхарт? Приём.

Он переместился под прикрытие перевёрнутой машины, заметил за ней шевеление и пополз вперёд, сжимая пистолет.

— Студия вас слышит… и видит. Знаете, вам удалось меня по-настоящему шокировать, Капитан, — призналась Кристин Эверхарт. Голос у неё был заученно-насмешливым, но сквозь напускную иронию то и дело прорывалось настоящее чувство — какое именно, Стив предпочитал не задумываться. — Немногие способны давать интервью под обстрелом.

— Ну, я… — начал Стив, собираясь сказать что-то вроде «не слишком похож на многих», но новый выстрел заставил землю задрожать. — Чёрт! ...простите, мисс. Вот так Мстители и проводят дни. Никогда не скучно.

— О, я вижу/ — Cудя по всему, Эверхарт наслаждалась зрелищем. — Могу я спросить, кто шьёт вам костюмы, Капитан? Тот, что на вас, кажется… выдающимся. Особенно с тыла.

До Стива тенью донеслось шумное одобрение студии, и дрон сопровождения, жужжа, спустился ещё ниже.

— Тони, — признался Стив. — Он всегда очень заботился о команде, а его технологии вызывают восхищение. После нашего… разрыва…

Новая серия выстрелов заставила его прерваться; прикрываясь щитом, он высунулся из-за остова машины и, наконец, заметил её — маленькую девчушку, всю в пыли и грязи, слишком испуганную, чтобы даже кричать. Студия ахнула в один голос, а Стив, не задумываясь ни на секунду, бросился вперёд, ловя метнувшееся в сторону юркое тельце. Он успел накрыть девочку собой, и в следующую секунду по спине зачиркали режущие, раскалённые осколки: его отряд вышибал террористов из их укрытия, а те не оставляли надежд справиться с малочисленным, но отчаянно зубастым противником. Стив быстро ощупал тонкие ручки и ножки, заглянул девочке в лицо. Та была в шоке, зрачки плавали в огромных от ужаса глазах, но не было похоже, чтобы её успело ранить.

— Наташа, статус! — приказал он, и спокойный, чуть ленивый голос Романовой отозвался:

— Заканчиваем. Хорошо смотришься на экране, Стив.

— У меня ребёнок, — невпопад сказал Стив. — Может кто-нибудь прикрыть эвакуацию?

— Я… сейчас… оставайся…

Треск прервал её слова, и Стив мотнул головой и покрепче прижал к себе ребёнка. Родители, должно быть, бежали в панике и теперь рвут на себе волосы снаружи, за периметром. Оставаться на месте было опасно, прилететь могло в любой момент, но уходить, унося драгоценную ношу, было не менее рискованно.

— Кристин, — позвал он, и Эверхарт немедленно произнесла:

— Я слушаю, Капитан.

Теперь не было сомнений в том, что за чувство звучит в её голосе. Страх, возбуждение и что-то вроде почтения, которого Стив определённо не заслуживал — любой на его месте сделал бы то же самое.

— Извинитесь за меня перед зрителями, — попросил он. — Я не могу отвлекаться ни на что другое, здесь ребёнок.

— Мы видим, Капитан. Удачи!

Стив пополз прочь, держа девочку у своей груди. Поднялся, пригибаясь так, чтобы закрывать её собственным телом, и побежал, слыша, как за его спиной всё ближе и ближе чиркают и визжат пули. Очевидно, кто-то из злодеев решил уйти в небытие, заработав напоследок сомнительную славу победителя Капитана Америки, и Стив не собирался давать ему такой возможности. Взрыв слева — он уклонился, на бегу оттолкнулся от упавшего дерева и зигзагом метнулся вперёд, — и ещё выстрелы, и ещё. Ребёнок в его руках замер и только мелко трясся, издавая странный квакающий звук на каждом шаге. До Стива не сразу дошло, что это кваканье — всего лишь «мама! Мама! Мама!», которое девочка выдыхала без перерыва.

— Тише, детка, всё будет…

Тень упала на него сверху, накрывая и вытягиваясь по земле, и Стив пригнулся ниже. В голове метнулось растерянное недоумение: до сих пор не было никаких данных о том, что у очередных борцов за личную свободу делать что вздумается, не оглядываясь на последствия, была воздушная поддержка. Впрочем, всё возможно в этом новом бешеном мире…

— Нат! Сэм!

Никакого ответа. Похоже, дела у Романовой и Сокола шли не слишком хорошо: позади Стив слышал грохот и шквальный огонь, в сухом треске автоматных очередей потерялось даже собственное прерывистое дыхание. Тень расползлась шире, затопила растрескавшуюся землю, усыпанную обломками кирпича и всяким мусором, и Стив, прижимая ребёнка к груди, выпрямился и уставился в выцветшее небо.

Это был летающий робот, похожий на железного паука с длинными суставчатыми ногами — явно штучная работа какого-то сумасшедшего учёного. Тони бы посмеялся над его неуклюжими конечностями и явно неидеальными полётными качествами, но Стиву было не до смеха. Тварь тянулась к девочке, застывшей в его руках. Только сейчас он сообразил, что простому ребёнку нечего делать здесь, в засекреченном национальном центре космических технологий, и что летающий паук целится на девочку не просто так. Родители, видимо, работали здесь, и, услышав о нападении, спрятали в одежде дочери что-то, чего никому не пришло бы в голову искать у пятилетнего ребёнка… вот только робот не знал ни жалости, ни пощады. Стив выстрелил в круглую линзу, горевшую алым, и девочка вскрикнула от ужаса. Стекло разлетелось вдребезги, паук взревел сочленениями и ринулся вниз — исполнять приказ, мстить, убивать. Ещё выстрел разбил второй «глаз», но тварь была слишком близко, лазерные лучи ударили вниз. Один чуть не прожёг Стиву плечо, второй угодил в щит, и тот загудел и налился синим.

— Кэп! Беги оттуда, мы завязли!

Помощи ждать было неоткуда, так что Стив, как это часто случалось с ним ещё до появления Мстителей, должен был решать проблему самостоятельно. Он прицелился в узел проводов и трубок, надеясь, что выстрел заставит тварь если не сломаться окончательно, то хотя бы потерять в скорости и убийственности атаки, новый луч лазера впился ему в сапог, чудом миновав ребёнка. Выстрел!

Паук рванулся к нему, взрезая землю вокруг смертоносными лучами, Стив успел ещё подумать — нет, это не было слабым местом робота, это…

И голос с небес, знакомый и любимый, долгожданный, голос, которого Стив уже не надеялся услышать, рявкнул:

— На землю!

Стив подчинился мгновенно. Девочка икнула и замолчала — оказывается, всё это время она кричала, зажмурившись, но Стив не замечал этого, пока отчаянный крик не утих, — и он рухнул поверх крошечного, такого уязвимого и беззащитного, тельца, упёрся ладонями и коленями, чтобы не раздавить её, а в следующую секунду робот, дымясь и скрежеща, рухнул прямо перед ним, по инерции проехал ещё несколько метров и замер, разбросав членистые конечности. Стив вскочил на ноги, уже привычно подхватывая ребёнка, и, всё ещё не веря себе, выдохнул:

— Тони!

Броня зависла на мгновение и плавно опустилась на землю. Тони обернулся туда, откуда всё ещё неслись звуки отчаянной драки, и что-то алое и золотое, похожее на туман, стекло с его груди и вихрем унеслось прочь.

— Мама! — завизжала девочка и вжалась в грудь Стива. Он не мог её осуждать: Железный Человек был страшен, незнакомая чёрно-алая броня дымилась, на лицевом щитке безжалостно светились прорези глаз и рта.

— Отведи её наружу, — скомандовал Тони, — и не спускай глаз. У этой девчонки при себе…

— Я понял, цель охоты/ — Стив ничего не мог поделать с улыбкой — та так и расползалась по лицу. — Тони, я…

Вихрь алого и золотого вернулся, на лету угнездился в нагруднике, и Железный Человек стартовал, не сказав больше ни слова. Зато от дымящихся развалин центра к Стиву метнулась сильно потрёпанная Наташа, остановилась рядом с ним и уточнила:

— Это был Старк.

Стив оказался не способен ни на что большее, чем простой кивок. Сколько раз он представлял себе их с Тони встречу, и воображал себе Тони и рассерженным, и простившим, и, в самых тайных и горячих мечтах — истосковавшимся по их тайной близости, но таким деловым и безразличным — ни разу.

— Да, — произнёс он враз осипшим горлом. — Да, Нат.

— Этим выродкам нужна была новая ракета, — не меняя тона, сообщила Наташа. — Если совсем немного её модифицировать, она смогла бы добивать до любой точки земного шара, а это…

— Я понял — Стив пошёл прочь, унося девочку. Та притихла и только всхлипывала, слишком усталая, чтобы плакать в голос. — Её отец?

— И мать тоже, — кивнула Нат. — Оба живы. Не в добрый час решили показать ребёнку работу, система принудительно эвакуировала их, а про девочку данных не было, ну и… Стив? Ты точно в порядке?

— Да, — солгал Стив. Ничего в порядке с ним не было, учитывая обстоятельства. Тони явно не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего, к каким бы ухищрениям Стив ни прибегал, и трудно было его винить, но… но он пришёл на помощь.

— Не думала, что он вообще покажется, — сказала Наташа, невольно поворачивая нож в ране. — По крайней мере, так скоро.

— Он заботится о Мстителях, — тихо произнёс Стив и только сейчас понял, что всё это время камера продолжала работать, каким-то чудом не свалившись с его одежды. Страшно было подумать, что именно увидели зрители — впрочем, уже ничего нельзя было поправить. Не так ли вышло и у него с Тони? Чёрт… — Он всегда заботился о Мстителях, они — его семья. Возьми её, Наташа, отнеси родителям, пожалуйста. У меня ещё есть кое-какие дела.

Наташа не стала задавать лишних вопросов, а просто забрала у него несопротивляющуся девочку и ушла, чуть прихрамывая: день оказался неожиданно тяжёлым для всех. Мысленно извиняясь перед студией, Стив содрал с себя камеру и положил её на землю.

Это всё равно не могло помочь. Дураком он был, что вообще пытался. Усталость, помноженная на безнадёжность, навалились на него, как камень; Стив доковылял до остатков здания, сел в тени и закрыл глаза, пообещав себе отдохнуть совсем немного, прежде чем пускаться в обратный путь в Ваканду — прекрасную, чужую, полную тайн землю, где не было и, скорее всего, никогда не будет Тони Старка. В собственную жизнь, не такую уж прекрасную — да что там, откровенно паскудную без Тони. Что ж, если так…

Что-то большое и бесшумное опустилось перед ним, заслонив солнце. Стив открыл глаза, всё ещё не в силах поверить, но Тони был тут. Стоял, смотрел на него, и что-то такое делалось с его лицом в рамке отщёлкнутой маски…

— У тебя костюм дымится, — сказал он после мучительной паузы, в которой Стив успел умереть, воскреснуть и умереть снова, от пылающей, как солнце, надежды. — Не хочешь снять?

Не думая совершенно ни о чём, Стив рванул с себя прикипевший костюм. Ткань поддалась с отчётливым треском, поползла по плечу, съехала до талии, оставляя его открытым всем ветрам и тяжёлому жаркому взгляду, беззащитным…

— Даже не вздумай ещё раз отколоть такую штуку, Кэп, — хрипло сказал Тони, и Стив кивнул ещё до того, как сообразил, что речь вряд ли о дурацкой и чуточку стыдной стратегии примирения, весь смысл которой был в том, чтобы, за неимением лучшего, хотя бы шокировать Тони, если не привлечь его снова. — Это был первый и последний раз, ясно?

Стив кивнул и принялся подниматься. Получалось плохо, тело не слушалось, мышцы тяжело пульсировали, и кружилась голова.

— Этот ебучий паук чуть тебя не достал, — констатировал Тони и протянул ему руку. Стив вцепился в неё, и несколько секунд рукопожатие казалось единственным, что держало его на земле. — Похоже, не так уж весело драться, когда некому прикрыть сверху, и… как ты там выразился? Когда ищешь пятый угол в особняке? Покаянные письма явно не твой конёк, Кэп, знай об этом.

— Я… догадываюсь, — только и сказал Стив. Они снова были рядом, нос к носу, как в тот ошеломляюще далёкий, полжизни тому назад день, когда они встретились впервые, и показалось — снова сойдутся в споре, как в клинче, как тогда. С первого же взгляда и навсегда были только они двое, вечно противоположные и всегда вместе, непохожие, дополнявшие друг друга с хирургической, невозможной точностью. — Я пытался как мог. Прости меня.

— Проехали, — просто сказал Тони, и Стива потянуло вперёд, неумолимо и мощно. Так железо тянется к магниту, брошенный камень — к земле. Так его тянуло к Тони с первого же слова — переубедить, доказать, сделать союзником, заставить признать себя равным! — и, должно быть, с Тони было то же самое, потому что тот, как-то растерянно выдохнув, неловко прижался губами к его губам.

И всё стало правильно. Наконец-то. Стив целовал его в ответ, обмирая от этой правильности, нужности, и в эту минуту все потери, глупости, взаимные претензии, непонимание, подозрения и страхи — всё отошло, оставив одно-единственное целительное тепло, заполнявшее тело и душу.

Из поцелуя их вырвало жужжание. Настырное, непонятное, оно то приближалось, то отдалялось. Тони напрягся, отстранился и обвёл окрестности настороженным взглядом.

— А это ещё чьё? — поинтересовался он и тут же понял. — Чёртовы новостные каналы. Впрочем…

Дрон завис прямо перед ними, и Тони, улыбаясь, уставился прямо в глазок камеры.

— Да, — сказал он уверенно и твёрдо. — Да, мы нашли общий язык, и плевать я хотел на ваше мнение. Завидуйте сколько влезет, но у меня есть Капитан Америка, а у него есть я.

— Тони, — укоризненно и счастливо сказал Стив. — Ну вот что ты говоришь, а?

— Правду, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — И ничего кроме правды.


End file.
